In a display space such as a shop window, various types of goods are exhibited by hanging on hangers or by setting on display shelves. Goods are arranged on hangers or display shelves so as to attract interest of pedestrians.
Conventionally, in such a display space, an arrangement of the goods is not changed for a predetermined period once the goods are arranged, because it is hard to alter positions and heights of the display shelves and the hangers. Consequentially, a change in the arrangement of the goods in a short cycle will attract more interest of pedestrians.